


Mistletoe Kisses

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluffy kisses, Just all fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki invites his friends over for drinks, unknowing that Clear has hung mistletoe above the doorway.<br/>Little drabbles about my favorite couples getting caught under the mistletoe. :)<br/>(Requests are now closed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MizuClear Mistletoe

Mizuki glanced over toward his lover as they walked along the sidewalk to his shop, seeing he was wearing an even brighter smile than usual. He moved closer, quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You seem happy today, love.”

“Of course I’m happy! It’s almost Christmas and I get to spend it with my Mizuki-san this year,” he beamed happily, suddenly stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his waist in a snug hug, “that’s the best present in the whole world.”

He grinned, quickly hugging his lover back and kissing the top of his head, “Definitely. There is nothing that could make me happier than spending every day with you.”

His lover giggled, peeking up at him, “Good, but we have to hurry to your shop so we can have drinks with Aoba-san.”

He nodded, “You know…you seem very eager to get to the shop today. You woke up early and everything.”

“But we still cuddled and kissed before getting out of bed so it was okay,” Clear replied happily, reaching down to take his hand before they started walking again.

Mizuki smiled happily as he let his lover lead him down the sidewalk. He reached into his pocket as they approached the shop to unlock the door when he suddenly head Clear giggling.

“Mizuki-san…” he sang cheerfully, glancing up above them.

He turned to look and laughed softly, seeing his lover had hung mistletoe above the doorway. He glanced toward Clear again, seeing he was waiting expectantly for a kiss.

“Yes, love?” he teased.

“Huh? There’s mistletoe hanging above us so you have to kiss me or…you’ll have bad luck all year.”

He stepped toward him, slipping an arm around his waist to draw him closer, “I've never heard of that before.”

“Well, it’s true so you better give me lots of kisses to make sure you have good luck.”

He grinned, leaning closer, “I already have the best luck in the world,” he told him before covering his lips in a gentle kiss.

He drew back and saw Clear was now blushing softly.

“I think I’m the luckiest person in the world,” Clear told him, suddenly stepping closer and kissing him again.

Mizuki smiled into their kiss, hugging him closer as every inch of his face was attacked by familiar sweet kisses. This was definitely going to be the best Christmas ever.


	2. KouNoi Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another drabble about one of my favorite couples caught under the mistletoe...

Koujaku laughed softly as he saw his lover walking toward him with a scarf fixed securely around his nose while bundled up in a large puffy coat.

“Cold?” he asked as Noiz stopped in front of him.

He received a glare in response, “I don’t know why you couldn’t just come to my house. We could be in bed already,” he told him in a slightly muffled voice.

“Because I wanted to take you on a date,” Koujaku said, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead since the rest of him was bundled up.

“H-hey…what did I tell you about doing stuff like that…” Noiz mumbled as he quickly turned away, trying to hide the blush that was peeking out from beneath the scarf.

“Sorry, I can’t help myself when you’re looking so cute.”

He followed his lover down the sidewalk on their way to The Black Needle, trying to resist the urge from reaching down to take Noiz’s hand. Last time he’d tried that, he received a whack to the side of the head and no goodbye kiss later that night.

He suddenly heard someone call his name and he glanced up to see one of his clients eagerly rushing toward him. Just as he was about to tell Noiz he’d be right back he felt his lover grab his hand, entwining their fingers tightly together. He blushed brightly, looking over to see Noiz had moved the scarf higher to completely conceal his no doubt red cheeks.

He tried his best to explain to his client he was busy and preoccupied, so she’d have to call the shop to make an appointment but he was having a hard time focusing on anything else when his lover was acting so cute and jealous. The girl skipped off giggling a few minutes later and he turned to Noiz.

“Wh-what was that all about?”

“She always flirts with you and I don’t like it. She should know that you’re mine,” he responded simply, squeezing his hand as they started walking again.

They stopped in front of the door to Mizuki’s shop and just as he was about to open the door for them to walk in, Noiz suddenly stopped and pulled his hand, letting him know he didn’t want to go in yet.

“Hm, what is it?” he asked.

He assumed it meant he just didn’t want to hold hands anymore but Noiz suddenly glanced toward the ground.

“Um…there’s uh…mist…oe,” he mumbled barely audibly.

“There’s what?” he wondered, moving closer to hear him better.

“Mistletoe…”

He turned around and glanced toward the door seeing someone (no doubt Clear) had decided to hang a bundle of mistletoe above the entrance to the shop. He turned to face his lover again and could feel the blush quickly rise on his cheeks once he saw he’d lowered his scarf so his lips were now visible.

“We don’t have to do that…it’s a stupid tradition anyway…” Noiz told him, still not moving toward the door.

Koujaku nodded, “Ah, yeah…it’s not a very good one…”

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Noiz suddenly reached forward and gripped his coat, pulling him close. He leaned forward and covered his lips briefly before drawing back to look at him.

“Consider that your Christmas gift…old man.”

Just as his lover was about to reach for the handle to the door, he slipped his hands to either side of his face and kissed him again, hearing Noiz moan softly in surprise. He quickly pressed him back against the wall, slipping his tongue through his lips to tangle it together with his. He felt Noiz slide his arms around his waist, tightening his fingers into his shirt as he leaned more into their kiss. He was about to pull back flustered when Noiz suddenly met his gaze.

“I think…we should go on a date tomorrow…there’s something else we should be doing right now.”

He nodded, “I think you’re right, brat.”

“Then let’s go old man. Hopefully you can make it all the way to my place without dying of a heart attack.”

He grinned, reaching down to fold their fingers together again as they started walking, “I think this will help sustain me.”

His lover flushed brightly, “I-idiot.”

He leaned close, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I think this is going to be a good Christmas.”

“You’re right. You should be thankful that you’re getting me,” Noiz responded.

“I’m always thankful for you, Noiz.”

He didn’t have to look to know how brightly flushed his lover’s cheeks were. He just knew there was nothing he was more thankful for this year than being with Noiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I fall more in love with the couple every day.  
> Next is Renao...


	3. Renao Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute couple caught under the mistletoe...

“Thank you for inviting me out, Aoba,” Ren told him, smiling over at him as they made their way toward Mizuki’s shop where he’d invited them for drinks.

“Well, it’s Christmas Eve and…there’s no one else I’d rather spend the holidays with,” Aoba told him, stepping closer so he could reach over and entwine his fingers through Ren’s, seeing him widen his eyes in surprise like he always did.

“You’re hands are cold…” he said, suddenly stopping to grab his other hand and bring them both up to his lips, starting to warm them with his breath.

Aoba laughed at seeing how focused Ren was and drew his hands back, moving closer to slide his arms under his coat.

“This is much better,” Aoba told him, peeking up at him, “I like being this close to you.”

He watched as his lover’s cheeks flushed brightly as he leaned closer, resting their foreheads together, “Is this my Christmas gift, Aoba? I like it.”

He laughed, shaking his head, “No, silly. I like being this close to you even when we aren’t at home because I love you Ren. So this is just…”

Aoba buried his face into his chest, unable to think of what else to say. He didn’t know how to explain it. He just wanted to be with him. To be near him.

“I love you too…” Ren responded, quickly returning his embrace.

He smiled, “Thank you for loving me then. That’s the only present I want this year.”

“B-but I already got you a gift. I guess I’ll have to take it back to the store. Even though I thought you’d like it…”

He drew back to look at Ren and chuckled, “You don’t have to take it back, silly. I just meant…that this…I really like it when you hold me. It’s like a present every time I feel your arms around me.”

“Aoba…”

He stepped back, reaching down for his hand again, “Let’s hurry with drinks then…so we can get back home soon.”

Ren nodded, blushing brightly, “That sounds good…”

They began moving toward Mizuki’s shop again and Ren suddenly pulled at his hand until he turned around to look at him.

“You don’t want to drink with everyone?”

“Sorry, ah…I do…I just…um…”

He stepped closer, suddenly brushing a hand across his cheek as he leaned forward and pressed a soft peck to his lips. Aoba widened his eyes surprised. Ren always showed him affection but usually he wouldn’t do anything in public. Not that he minded or anything but…

“Ren?”

“Oh, sorry, ah…there was mistletoe…” he mumbled embarrassed, gesturing toward the door.

Aoba smiled at seeing the bundle pinned above the door and turned, leaning back toward Ren and kissing the tip of his nose, seeing him blush in response.

“Merry Christmas, Ren.”

He smiled, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead, “Merry Christmas, Aoba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one as well.   
> ~Next is Minao~


	4. Minao Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute couple caught under the mistletoe...

“Are you sure you don’t mind drinking with everyone?” Aoba asked, glancing over toward his lover who was walking beside him.

“I don’t mind. I know you want to see everyone while we’re here.”

He nodded, sticking his hands into his pockets as they continued down the sidewalk to The Black Needle. It’d been nearly a year since he’d moved in with Mink and this was the first time he’d been able to visit home since. Mizuki had invited everyone over for drinks so he was excited to be able to see all his friends but he was even more excited that Mink had agreed to come with him.

He’s been afraid to leave his side. He was always scared he’d never find him again.

“Are you alright, Aoba?”

“Oh, yeah…I was just thinking…” he responded, glancing toward him, “…I’m glad we’re together.”

“…is something the matter?”

He shook his head, “Not if you’re with me. Nothing could be wrong.”

Mink smiled at him softly, “…I agree.”

He returned his smile, stepping closer and linking his arm through his, resting his head against the older man’s shoulder as they walked. As they reached Mizuki’s shop, something caught his eye above the door and he felt blush already coming to his cheeks as he realized it was a bundle of mistletoe someone had hung there. He saw Mink reaching for the door to hold it open for him and he quickly leaned up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.

His lover looked toward him with a slightly surprised expression.

“…what was that for?”

“Oh um…” he started, feeling himself blushing harder the longer Mink looked at him, “….mistletoe.”

Mink turned to look up at the doorway before facing him again, suddenly stepping close and leaning down to press a kiss firmly to his lips.

“You missed,” Mink told him as he drew back, looking at him with a softened gaze.

Aoba quickly looked down to hide his bright red flushed cheeks and hurried over to the door, “We should hurry so we’re not late.”

He felt Mink catch his hand before could enter the shop and before he could say anything, he felt the warmth of lips covering his own again. He moaned softly as he felt the familiar strong arms circle his waist and draw him close.

 “M-mink…” he said softly in embarrassment as he pulled back and glanced up at him.

“It’s our first Christmas together. I wanted to make sure we did it properly,” he replied resolutely, brushing a hand across his cheek, “I love you, Aoba…”

There was so much affection in his eyes, Aoba didn’t know how to handle it. He stepped closer, burying his face into his chest, “I love you too,” he mumbled, sliding his arms around his waist and gripping his coat tightly, “so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it~  
> Um, I believe I'll do NoizSei next. :)


	5. NoizSei Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more cuteness under the mistletoe~

Sei hummed happily as Noiz and he made their way down the sidewalk toward Mizuki’s shop, eager to meet up with everyone else for drinks. A cool breeze suddenly lashed angrily at his face and he lowered his head before his eyes started to water.

Noiz suddenly grabbed his hand and drew him close into the warmth of coat, waiting until the wind settled before reaching up to brush a hand across his cheek.

“Are you alright?”

He blushed as he nodded, “Thank you, Noiz…”

“Of course. I’d do anything to keep you warm,” he replied, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Noiz…there are people around…” he told him embarrassed as his lover continued covering different parts of his face with tender kisses.

“But I need to warm you up…” he said, slipping his arms around his waist to pull him closer, pressing more kisses to his cheeks.

He giggled, “You can warm me up when we get to the shop, silly.”

“I planned on doing that, too,” his lover told him as he caressed either side of his face, “I love you…”

“I love you, too,” he responded, leaning forward and kissing him softly, “but we should hurry to where it’s warmer. Then you can kiss me some more there…”

Noiz smiled, reaching down to take his hand, raising it to his lips, “I think I can manage kissing you all the way there too.”

Sei laughed, “You’re so impatient.”

Not that he minded all the kisses.

“I’m not impatient…” Noiz told him as they started moving down the sidewalk again, “I just like kissing you.”

He felt his lover settle an arm around his shoulders, drawing him close to shield him from the wind the rest of the way there. Sei was glad when he saw the door to Mizuki’s shop ahead, knowing there was more warmth waiting within. Just as he was about to reach for the door, Noiz caught his hand and threaded their fingers together before pressing him against the wall and suddenly covering his lips with a deep, lingering kiss.

He moaned in surprise, using his free hand to grip his shoulder as Noiz deepened the kiss more. His lover drew back to kiss his forehead again, before smiling at his flushed expression.

“W-what was that for?” he asked as he continued getting more kisses sprinkled across his cheeks and nose.

“Mistletoe,” Noiz replied quickly before kissing him again.

Sei smiled into their kiss, slipping his arms around Noiz’s waist to relish in his warmth as he continued getting spoiled with loving kisses. He was so thankful to have Noiz in his life. To have such happiness…he must be blessed.

(Sei never found out if there really was any mistletoe there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouao next...


	6. Kouao Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kisses under the mistletoe!~

Aoba glanced down at his hand, feeling himself blush profusely as he saw the ring on his finger once again. Koujaku and he had just exchanged gifts to each other a few hours earlier and he’d never expected something like this. A proposal…

“Do you not like the ring? I-I can get you another one if you don’t like it…”

“Ah, no! I do like it…I was just…”

He blushed even harder as he glanced toward him, “I really wasn’t expecting this as my gift.”

“Oh, I’ve been planning this for awhile actually…a few months at least. I was really nervous when I was picking it out. I really wanted you to like it.”

Aoba smiled, “I do. I’m….really happy, Koujaku. Thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” his lover responded, reaching out and catching his hand, suddenly drawing him closer, “I didn’t know I could have such happiness. Being with you…seeing your smile, I’m so happy every morning when I wake up and see you there.”

“K-Koujaku…” he started, knowing how flushed his cheeks must have been.

He felt Koujaku run his fingers across his cheek, tilting his head up to look at him, “I love you, Aoba. I promise to make you happy.”

Aoba quickly leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips, “S-stop talking like that or I won’t be able to help myself.”

His lover grinned, “You’re right. We promised Mizuki not to be late this time.”

He nodded, “Y-yeah…we have to tell him about it. Or Clear will just find out on his own and tell everyone.”

“I’d rather be the one to tell everyone,” Koujaku said, suddenly reaching down to grab his hand, “so they can all see the happiness you bring to my life.”

“Oye…I said not to keep talking like that…”

He could see the smile on Koujaku’s lips as they started walking and he couldn’t help but have the urge to kiss them. He was going to be Koujaku’s husband…or wife? He looked toward the ground to hide his embarrassment at the thought and quickened his pace in hopes of getting to the shop quicker.

He paused just as they were about to enter the shop as he caught sight of the mistletoe hung above the doorway. No doubt Clear’s doing. He turned toward Koujaku and quickly gripped his kimono, pulling him in for a kiss. He drew back and glanced up to see his lover’s face was probably just as bright as his.

“A-aoba?”

“There was mistletoe,” he said softly, gesturing to the door.

Koujaku chuckled softly and smiled, leaning forward and pecking his lips again, “How could you make me any happier, really?”

“Don’t…talk like…that. It’s embarrassing,” Aoba told him unconvincingly as he stepped closer and looked up at Koujaku, silently hinting he was waiting for another kiss.

He closed his eyes as his lover leaned closer and covered his lips with a longer, more affectionate kiss. He moaned softly, reaching up to slip his arms around his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss more. Aoba could feel familiar hands making their way across his body and it was all he could do to stay standing upright.

“Um…Aoba? We are still outside…” his lover quietly reminded him.

He quickly opened his eyes and glanced up at him embarrassed, “Ah, we should um…sorry.”

Koujaku suddenly leaned forward, resting his forehead against his, “Maybe we should hurry home, wife?”

“Wha! Baka, don’t call me that!” Aoba responded, pulling away and making his way into the shop, using his hands to cover his face, hoping no one would see how flushed he was.

“Would you rather I call you husband?”

He turned and glared non-menacingly at his lover, seeing him only smile happily in response.

“All that matters is I get to marry you,” Koujaku told him, “then you'll finally be mine.”

Before he could respond, Koujaku pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Oye! Baka!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Clearao! :)


	7. Clearao Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kisses under the mistletoe :)

“~Mastah! Look at all the snow~!” Clear sang cheerfully as they made their way through the park on the way to Mizuki’s shop.

He laughed happily as he lover admired the passing scenery with bright eyes.

“I’m glad you like it, Clear,” he told him, always thankful to see him smiling.

“There’s never any snow here, Mastah, of course I like it! It’s so pretty!”

He grinned, “Clear, remember, I told you not to call me Master anymore. I mean we’re dating so just call me Aoba.”

“Oh, sorry, Ma-Aoba-san!”

Clear suddenly reached down to thread his fingers through his, lifting his hand to his lips, “I love you, Aoba-san.”

He blushed softly, “I love you too, Clear.”

“Really?”

He nodded, “Of course I do. I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. This is the best gift I could ever ask for, especially since it’s our first Christmas together.”

“Aoba-san…” Clear said happily, suddenly leaning forward and covering his lips with a sweet peck, “you make me super happy too.”

He turned his head to the side so Clear couldn’t see how red his face was turning and instead squeezed his hand tighter. He saw Mizuki’s shop was only a little further ahead and tried his best to calm his flustered self as they headed there.

“Um, Aoba-san…can you turn this way?”

“Huh? What is it?” he asked, turning to face his lover again, when his lips were suddenly covered with a sweet kiss.

Clear drew back to look at him, blushing shyly, “Ah, I’m sorry for kissing you so suddenly but there was mistletoe and…I wanted to kiss you…”

He smiled, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose, “I’m glad you did. I wanted to kiss you too.”

“…Aoba-san!” his lover suddenly exclaimed, catching either side of his face and kissing him again.

He moaned softly, tightening his fingers into his coat as Clear continued attacking him with sweet kisses all over his face.

“C-Clear…?”

“It’s your fault for being so cute and saying things like that!”

He laughed, resting his forehead to Clears, “This is going to be the best Christmas ever, you know that?”

“I know. I’m always happy when I’m with Aoba-san. So let’s spend every Christmas together.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather be with,” Aoba told him, closing his eyes.

There was definitely no one else he would want by his side, now or in the future. Clear was definitely his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least will be Noiao! Unless anyone has recommendations then I'd love to add them. :)


	8. Noiao Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe kisses of course~

“I can’t believe we’re running late because you refused to get out of bed,” Aoba huffed as they walked down the sidewalk on their way to get drinks with the rest of their friends.

“You weren’t complaining much when you were still in the bed with me,” Noiz teased, smiling over at him.

Aoba blushed, turning away from him, “Baka…”

They were stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change when he suddenly felt Noiz slide his arms around his waist from behind and bury his face into his shoulder.

“Noiz? What is it?”

“Mn, I love you,” he mumbled softly, nuzzling the back of his neck as he squeezed him closer.

“…I love you too…” he responded, hugging the arms that were around his waist.

“…say it again.”

He laughed softly, turning to face him, “I love you.”

Noiz quickly wrapped him in a hug, bringing him closer, “One more time.”

“Oye, Noiz, what is it? Today you’ve been…”

“We’ve been together for two years now. I want you to tell me you love me every day.”

He blushed, “That’s embarrassing.”

Noiz suddenly leaned forward, covering his lips firmly, “I promise to tell you every day so please tell me too…”

Aoba grinned, “Alright, I love you. I’ll tell you every day.”

He watched as his lover’s face lit up happily and couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him again, reaching up to grip his shoulders, wanting to deepen the kiss more. Noiz tightened the embrace he had around his waist and he moaned, feeling his lover’s tongue slip past his lips to tangle with his.

“Ah….Noiz…we’re in public…”

He (of course) didn’t listen and instead covered his lips again, sliding his hands down across his back until he was gripping his bottom.

“N-Noiz…!”

“Well, if you don’t want to do it here we should hurry back,” Noiz teased, leaning forward and softly nibbling at his ear, “I think I want my Christmas present early anyway.”

He blushed brightly, quickly untangling himself from his lover’s grasp before grabbing his hand and beginning to lead him back the way they’d come from his apartment.

“You don’t mind not getting drinks with everyone?”

“It’s your fault, baka!” Aoba responded, “you need to take some responsibility.”

“We should celebrate like this every year then,” Noiz whispered before kissing his cheek.

Aoba shook his head, somehow blushing even harder than before. Noiz planned on spending every Christmas with him? He didn’t know how he could honestly be any happier. He was so glad Noiz was in his life and still would be in the years to come. (They never made it to the mistletoe).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next I had a request for Minkuri~  
> If there are any other couples you want me to add, please let me know. :)


	9. Minkuri Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested mistletoe kiss~

Mink turned toward his lover who had been unusually quiet since they’d left the hotel earlier this morning. He’d been humming softly to himself, wearing his usual cute smile but he wasn’t running off to search for new treasures or playing in the snow.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm? Of course, I am, Mink-san. We get to see all our friends again and I get to be with you, what could be better?”

He nodded, “…you’ve just been quiet.”

“Oh, I’ve just been thinking that…I’m not sure what to get Mink-san for Christmas. I really want to get you a present you’ll like since it’s our first holiday together.”

He smiled softly at his lover and reached over to grab his hand, drawing him close enough so he could press a kiss to his cheek, “Just stay by my side.”

“But that’s not a gift…”

“It’s the best gift you could ever give me,” Mink quickly told him, raising his hand to his lips and closing his eyes, “I could not stand to lose you…”

“Mink-san…”

He opened his eyes to see his lover was sniffling softly and he quickly opened his arms, knowing Clear would want to hug him. He settled a snug embrace around Clear as he barreled into him, rubbing his back softly.

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I just meant…you make me happy.”

“You make me happy too,” he mumbled into his chest, squeezing him closer, “I’ll definitely always stay by Mink-san’s side.”

“I’m glad,” Mink responded warmly.

He waited until Clear settled down a little before drawing away and reaching down to hold his hand once again as they continued down the sidewalk to Mizuki’s shop. This was the first time they were visiting Midorijima since they’d left and Clear had been extremely eager to see all his friends again so Mizuki had invited everyone to his shop for drinks.

He saw the door to the shop ahead and he suddenly heard Clear giggling softly beside him. He turned just in time for Clear to press a peck to his lips.

“Clear?”

“There was mistletoe…” Clear told him happily before kissing him again.

Mink smiled, slipping his arms around his waist to draw him closer, deepening the kiss just enough to hear his lover moan cutely.

“Ah, Mink-san…” he said, glancing up at him blushing.

“You’re definitely my happiness…”

He beamed cheerfully, slipping his arms around his neck and closing his eyes, clearly expecting more kisses. Mink quickly leaned forward and kissed his forehead tenderly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mink-san!” Clear exclaimed, beginning to cover his face with soft pecks.

He chuckled softly, not bothering to convince him to stop. It didn’t matter if anyone saw them. All that mattered was that he had Clear. If he could wake up to see Clear beside him each morning and be able to see his smile every day, there was no doubt in his mind that he would live the rest of his days in pure happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it~  
> I've never written this couple before so I hope I did them justice.  
> Next is a request for MizuSei :)  
> Still accepting requests...


	10. MizuSei Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested mistletoe kiss~

“Thank you for the drink,” Sei told him, smiling over at him cutely before beginning to blow on the hot cocoa in hopes of cooling it down a little.

“Anything to keep you warm,” Mizuki replied happily, slipping an arm snugly around his shoulders to draw him close.

His lover giggled before taking a sip of his drink.

“Ah!” he suddenly exclaimed.

Mizuki turned to see he was rubbing his lip sadly.

“I guess it was still too hot.”

“Are you alright?”

He nodded, “I don’t think I burnt myself or anything.”

Mizuki took the opportunity to lean forward and cover his lips with a soft peck, “Did that make it better?”

Sei blushed brightly, shaking his head, “Um…you might need to try again.”

He grinned, brushing a hand over his cheek as he stepped closer, pressing another kiss to his lips, not letting up until he felt his lover sagging weakly in his arms. He drew back and saw Sei had managed to blush even brighter than before.

“How was that?”

“It feels…much better. Thank you,” Sei replied, waiting until Mizuki settled an arm around him again before they started heading toward his shop.

They stopped in front of the door and he was in the process of searching his pockets for the keys when he suddenly heard Sei laughing about something behind him.

He turned to see a bright smile on his face and before he could ask, Sei moved closer and pressed a peck against his lips.

“Sei?”

“Someone hung up some mistletoe,” he responded, gesturing to the door.

Mizuki reached up to cover his face, unable to believe he had such an adorable lover by his side. He couldn’t resist capturing Sei in a hug and drawing him close enough for another kiss, hearing him moan softly in surprise.

“Mm, Mizuki?”

“How cute can you be, really?” he asked, caressing his cheek tenderly before pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I’m glad we got here early. I don’t think I’m nearly done with giving you kisses yet.”

“…then we should hurry inside where you can warm me up.”

He nodded, now feeling the flush filling his own cheeks as he turned to unlock the door.

“I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever…” he heard his lover whisper beside him, barely loud enough to hear.

“Definitely,” Mizuki told him, “and every year after that. I’ll make sure every moment you spend with me is complete happiness.”

He glanced back to see his lover beaming cheerfully and that was all it took for him to fall in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be a requested Vitri kiss~  
> Requests will be open for a little longer if there's any other couples you can think of! :)


	11. ViTri Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested mistletoe kiss~

“You know, they invited me for drinks, not you,” Virus called to Trip who was walking a few paces behind him.

“Only because they thought I was going to bring Berta.”

“Because I told you not to.”

He sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes having this guy following him around was too much for him.

Just as he noticed the bar ahead, he suddenly felt a hand slip to his lower back. He sent a glare over his shoulder and saw Trip smiling at him mischievously.

“You looked cold,” he simply responded, slipping his arm around his waist and drawing their bodies against each other.

“Well, I’m not,” he swiftly replied.

However, he didn’t try to knock his arm away. He could at least indulge him this much…

“Is your body still warm from what we did earlier then?” he suddenly asked close to his ear.

Virus sighed again. This was what he got from indulging this guy even a little.

He felt the blush rising to his cheeks and he quickly looked away so this idiot wouldn’t notice.

“Maybe we should do it again when we get back then?” he pressed, suddenly nibbling the lobe of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“I told you it was only because I had too much to drink,” Virus told him, not wanting him to see through his lie.

He hadn’t had much to drink at all last night and he certainly wasn’t drunk this morning. He’d simply gotten caught up in Trip. He’d never thought he’d find someone who could so easily find all the sensitive places on his body and so quickly as well. But he wasn’t about to go and tell him that.

“If you say so,” Trip said, dropping his hand and suddenly moving away.

Virus cursed softly in his head once he realized he already missed his warmth.  He quickly reached over to grab his arm, bringing it around his waist again.

He heard Trip chuckle softly, squeezing him closer, “I guess you meant you were drunk on me then?”

He blushed even brighter, “Don’t give yourself so much credit, idiot.”

Virus was getting ready to open the door when he felt Trip tug at his hand until he turned around to look at him.

“What is it?”

Before he could even register what was happening, Trip had quickly pinned him against the wall and covered his lips with a deep, heated kiss. He moaned, gripping his waist as their tongues tangled together and his hands made their way under his shirt. He shivered at the sudden coldness but didn’t push him away and instead held him tighter until every inch of their bodies were pressed against each other.

Trip didn’t draw back until they were both panting from being out of breath and Virus quickly sent him an unconvincing glare.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Does it matter?” he asked, sliding his hand down over the bulge in his pants, “it seems you enjoyed it.”

He moaned softly in surprise before shoving him back, catching a glimpse of the mistletoe that hung above the doorway as he did.

“You know, that’s not exactly how mistletoe is supposed to work.”

“It works for me,” Trip said smugly, grabbing his hand and leading him toward a nearby alleyway.

“You really think I’m going to do it in some gross back alley?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you feeling so good you won’t even remember where you are,” he responded, glancing back at him with his lips upturned into a happy grin.

Virus sighed as he pretended to be annoyed. The idiot would just…have to consider this as his Christmas present. He wasn’t about to let him think anything otherwise.

He let Trip lead him out of sight and press him back against another wall, expecting them to get right to it when suddenly Trip reached forward and brushed a hand softly across his cheek, settling an intense gaze on him as he spoke three simple words.

“I love you.”

Virus stood there in shock for a moment before attempting to laugh it off. There’s no way he could be serious.

“I am serious,” Trip told him, almost as if he’d heard his thoughts.

He pressed a soft peck to his lips before looking at him again, “Do you believe me?”

He hesitated before giving a slight nod and lowering his head in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe how easily this guy could get to him.

Trip slid his arms around him and brought him into a tight embrace, burying his face into his neck, “Always…I’ve always loved you.”

He wrapped his arms around Trip, feeling his lips turn into a smile against his skin and he suddenly couldn’t come up with any more excuses. To hear those words from him…he actually felt happy about it.

“But let’s not forget the reason we came back here,” Trip suddenly interrupted, drawing back to rub the bulge again that was still ever so present in his pants.

“Way to ruin the moment,” he managed, gripping his shoulders as he continued moving his hand.

“I think I’m making it better actually.”

Virus shook his head, “Let’s just get this over with then.”

Trip grinned at him again before covering his lips with a long, sweet kiss. Sweet enough to make him feel weak at the knees.

 _Maybe…having this guy around isn’t all bad_. Virus thought to himself.

He already knew he’d be by his side for many more years to come so he might as well get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this request took so long! I hope you liked it!  
> Requests will be open a little longer if there are any couples you want me to add. :)


	12. KouMizu Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested mistletoe kiss~

Koujaku set the last tray of glasses down on the counter beside the sink, glancing back to see the shop was now nice and tidy after helping Mizuki clean up after the last rush of customers that had come through before closing.

“Thanks for helping me, Koujaku,” Mizuki said, smiling brightly as he walked up to him, pushing the sleeves of his shirt back as he prepared to do the dishes.

“Ah, it’s no problem,” he responded, blushing as he saw his lover’s toned arms, covered with his all his different tattoo designs, “I wanted to walk you back anyway.”

He saw Mizuki’s face quickly flush as he started rinsing out glasses and setting them in the tray to dry. After a few minutes of silence, Koujaku walked up behind him and slid his arms snugly around his waist, squeezing him close.

“K-Koujaku?” he asked.

“Sorry…you just looked cute so I suddenly wanted to hug you.”

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Besides, this is what lovers do, right?”

Mizuki smiled softly and nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.”

He continued chatting with his lover, occasionally nuzzling the back of his neck and pressing soft kisses wherever he could reach. They’d only come to terms with their feelings about a month ago so they were still in the newlywed phase of their relationship which involved lots of kissing, blushing and nights spent over in each other places. He could never get tired of flustering his lover.

Mizuki finished with the dishes awhile later and just as he was locking the door behind them to leave, Koujaku glanced up and noticed a bundle of mistletoe had been pinned above the door. He hadn’t remembered seeing it when they got here earlier but Clear had come in with Aoba a couple hours ago so there was a pretty good chance that he was the culprit behind it.

Mizuki turned around to face him as he finished locking up, “Are you ready?”

He shook his head before leaning forward and pressing a firm kiss to his lips, slipping his arm around his waist and bringing him close, hearing him moan softly. He drew back a few moments later.

“Ah, I’m ready now…” he told him, seeing his lover was once again blushing brightly.

“Not that I minded but what was that for?”

He glanced up, silently signaling for his lover to follow his gaze, “Um…mistletoe.”

Mizuki laughed softly, gripping his kimono and pulling him close again, covering his lips with another kiss. Koujaku felt his mouth curved into a smile and suddenly felt reassured that he wasn’t the only one so unbearably happy with their relationship.

His lover drew back, reaching down to take his hand as they started walking, “Maybe there’s some more mistletoe back at your place then?”

Koujaku felt his cheeks flushing and nodded, “We should probably go check.”

After a few moments of silence Mizuki suddenly spoke.

“So um…for Christmas this year, are you spending it with Aoba and Tae-san again?”

“Huh? Well, I was uh…planning on spending it with you. Unless you have plans! I know you sometimes go home for the holidays.”

Mizuki shook his head, “No, I would like to spend it with you. I was hoping…”

He stepped closer at his lover’s words, kissing his cheek again, “I was hoping we could spend it together too. I really want to be with you.”

“Ah, why do you have to say such embarrassing things?” Mizuki asked, squeezing his hand more as his smile grew brighter.

“Because you always smile when I do and…you have a really sexy smile…”

Mizuki glanced toward him, stepping closer to press a peck to his lips, “And you have a really cute blushing face.”

Koujaku knew his face was probably as red as his kimono and quickly cleared his throat to try to recover some of his composure. He heard his lover laughing at him and tried his best to calm his excited heart. This guy was just too much for him.

“I think you just like teasing me,” Koujaku told him.

“Maybe, but just because we’re lovers doesn’t mean we can’t still be like how we were when we were friends right?”

He nodded, “True. I want to be your lover and your friend. I want everything,” he told him, watching his lover smile happily once more.

“I want your everything too. So make sure you give it all to me and no one else,” Mizuki responded, suddenly stopping and leaning forward to kiss him again.

Koujaku moaned softly, hugging him close as their kisses continued. It took them awhile, considering the number of times they stopped to exchange more kisses, but they eventually made it home together and of course ended up spending Christmas together. Both of them secretly hoping that it would be like this every year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed but thank you for the ones I did receive! I hope everyone liked all the mistletoe kisses~


	13. Theoao Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested mistletoe kiss~

“I can’t believe Noiz invited you drinking even though you guys aren’t old enough to drink. Not that it usually stops Noiz but…”

Theo laughed and Aoba watched as his face lit up brightly with his charming smile. He could feel his heart throb in his chest as he thought about how cute this guy was yet again. Ever since Theo had come to Midorijima to visit with Noiz, he’d been spending nearly every day with him. At first, he just thought he should do his best to be nice to Noiz’s sibling but he could feel that his once desire for friendship was turning into a desire for something more.

“I think he just wants me to make more friends while I’m here visiting since I’ve mostly just been spending all my time with you. Not that I mind though. You make good company.”

Aoba could feel himself blushing and quickly looked down, pretending to be intently interested on his drink. He couldn't believe how easily flustered he was by this guy. Who was five years his junior no less!

“I was wondering…if you’d like to take a walk with me. I could use some air,” Theo suddenly asked him.

He glanced up and nodded, “That would be nice.”

He pushed his chair back and stood, following Theo toward the door, trying to calm the blush on his cheeks. If not successful, he figured he could blame it on the cold.

They walked down the sidewalk beside the shop quietly and he occasionally glanced toward Theo who was humming softly to himself. God, it just made him cuter.

“So…when do you go back? To Germany I mean?” Aoba asked, trying to fill the silence.

“Oh, actually…my flight was booked for yesterday but…I wanted to stay a little while longer,” the younger man replied, suddenly turning his gaze on him, “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye to you.”

“Th-that’s…I don’t want to say goodbye to you either. You’re a good...friend.”

There was a brief pause and Theo suddenly stopped walking. Aoba turned to look at him, seeing he now had a determined expression on his face.

“I don’t want to just be friends. I don’t know what relationship you have with my brother but no matter what, I’ll make sure to win you from him.”

“Huh? Noiz and I…”

Theo suddenly moved closer, lifting his hands to either side of his face and covering his lips with a firm, loving kiss that he instantly felt though every bone in his body. He reached out to grip either side of Theo’s waist as he felt his knees go weak and felt strong arms wrap around him to keep him steady.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I was just…I’ve never felt this way toward someone before so I’m not sure how to act. I mean…I really like you so the thought of you and my brother. I don’t like it,” Theo explained, ruffling his hair nervously.

“...Noiz and I aren’t dating. I’ve never seen him in that way. We’re just friends.”

Theo looked at him slightly surprised, “But he said you guys kissed.”

“W-well only the once and it…didn’t feel anything like that. I’d much rather have you kiss me.”

Aoba watched as he moved closer, raising a hand to his cheek, “Only one time?”

He nodded timidly, reaching up to cover his hand with his own as he watched Theo leaning closer to him with slightly parted lips, closing his eyes just as he felt another soft kiss cover his own lips.

He moaned softly as he felt Theo draw him closer and he quickly slid his own arms around Theo’s neck, feeling the slight urge to deepen the kiss more. They drew apart a few moments later and Aoba blushed even brighter at seeing Theo’s own flustered face.

“I um…think we should get back before anyone notices we’re gone,” Aoba told him softly, lowering his arms and beginning to head back toward the bar, hearing Theo begin to follow a few steps behind.

“…honestly, the only reason I came today was in hopes of seeing you,” the younger man told him, “I stopped by your work today but they said you had the day off and…I really wanted to see you.”

He could feel his face turning even redder and sped up his steps to get to the shop quicker. He couldn’t handle being any more embarrassed in front of this guy in one day.

Something caught his eye as they approached the door and he now regretted wanting to hurry back to the shop. Someone had put a bundle of mistletoe above the door and he was familiar with that tradition. He turned to face Theo again, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

“Um…there’s something I wanted to do…” he said, stepping closer as he slipped his fingers around his tie, drawing him closer and pecking his lips softly.

Theo looked at him surprised, “What was that for?”

“Oh, it was…mistletoe…” he told him timidly, pointing toward the doorway.

He watched the younger man laugh happily before leaning forward and kissing him again, “Geez, I really like you.”

“I like you too…” he replied, receiving another bright smile in response.

God, could he get any cuter?

Aoba quickly turned to open the door, knowing they’d been gone for quite awhile and not wanting to face the wrath of Noiz for taking up so much of his little brother’s attention.

“I think I’ll ask Noiz if I can stay awhile longer. I quite like Japan so far.”

Aoba smiled softly. It seems Christmas was going to be quite memorable this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~  
> Next is a requested MizuSly kiss.  
> Next chapter will be last so I'm sorry if I didn't write for the couple you like!


	14. MizuSly Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested mistletoe kiss~

“What’s wrong?” Mizuki asked, sensing there was something off about his lover who’d been quiet throughout their entire walk.

“I don’t know why we had to wake up so early,” Sly replied, stepping closer and settling an arm around his waist to draw them against each other, pressing his lips close to his ear, “we weren’t nearly done in bed yet anyway.”

Mizuki smiled, shaking his head, “Well, we can continue when we get home tonight. It won’t kill you to have some drinks with everyone to celebrate the holiday.”

“Speaking of…what do you plan on getting me for Christmas?” he wondered, beginning to nibble on his ear while letting his hand roam down his back until he was gripping his bottom.

“Oye…what did I tell you about doing that in public?” Mizuki asked, turning to look at Sly who was grinning happily.

He swore softly in his head seeing how cute he looked. This guy was definitely more than he could handle.

“Well then maybe we should hurry to your shop so we can do it before everyone gets there.”

Mizuki grinned, pulling him close for a quick kiss, “I think you’re too much for me.”

“I doubt that. You seem to handle me pretty well, especially when we’re…” he started, raising his eyebrow to insinuate what he was referring to. 

He blushed embarrassed and reached for the keys in his pocket to unlock the door to his shop, trying to find something to distract him from how his lover managed to be so adorable and sexy at the same time.

Mizuki turned toward his lover just as he’d finished unlocking the door and before he could even react his lips were suddenly covered and arms were securely wrapped around his waist, tumbling them back against the wall.

He moaned softly in surprise, reaching up to brush his fingers gently through his hair, as Sly pressed against him and slipped his tongue past his lips to tangle together with his. He then turned his attention to open-mouthed kisses across his jaw and neck, softly sucking at his skin, despite Mizuki’s half hearted protests.

“Ah…wh-what so suddenly?” he managed to ask, seeing his lover peering up at him mischievously. 

“Mistletoe. I assumed you’d want to kiss me anyway so two birds, one stone.”

He sighed defeated, caressing his cheek softly, “I think I love you too much.”

“No, you’re going to fall even more in love with me until you can’t live without me,” he replied, before kissing him again, slipping his arms around his neck and leaning into him more.

Mizuki hugged him close, smiling into their kiss. Honestly, could he get any cuter?

“I already can’t live without you,” he told him as he drew back, “I’m definitely addicted to you.”

He laughed happily, reaching down to grab his hand, quickly leading him into the shop, “Good. That way you can’t leave me.”

“As if you’d let me.”

“As if you’d want to,” he replied smugly, turning to knock the door shut behind them before pushing him down in a nearby chair and straddling his waist before beginning to kiss him again.

“Oye, they’re going to be here soon, you know.”

“Well, they can watch. I don’t mind,” Sly told him, “now be quiet and let me kiss you.”

Mizuki smiled and complied, securing his own embrace around his waist and bringing his lover tighter against him, wanting to feel every inch of him. Sly suddenly stopped with his kisses a few moments later, leaning forward and burying his face into his neck and squeezing him close.

“Hm, what is it?”

“I…l..v…ou,” he mumbled into his shirt.

“I can’t hear you, what did you say?”

He drew back to look at him directly, “I said I love you.”

“I know,” he told him, leaning closer, “but you should love me more too.”

Sly grinned, suddenly reaching between them and undoing the buckle on his belt, “Oh, I think I have some ideas on that matter.”

Mizuki shook his head, “I don’t know what I’m doing to do with you.”

“Obviously, you’re going to love me forever,” he said resolutely, before covering his lips again.

He honestly had no idea how he could be anymore attached to this guy. He had no doubt he would be by his side for many years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed all the mistletoe and kisses. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's been awhile since I've written anything but this was too cute an idea to pass up. :)


End file.
